Alma
by NaonBlake
Summary: Cada noche, Alphonse desprende una parte de su alma en sueños para así estar con su hermano, aunque sólo sea para verle dormir y oírle llamarlo en sus fantasías…
1. Sueños

**¡Aviso Importante!:**

_Ni FullMetal Alchemist (__Hagane no Renkinjutsushi)__ ni ninguno de sus personajes o trama me pertenecen, pues son propiedad de __Hiromu Arakawa__. _

**Género:**_ Soft **Yaoi**. Elricest. Si no te gusta, pues no lo leas. Conste que yo te lo advertí…_

**Aclaraciones: **

_1.- Este evento ocurre en el intermedio entre el final del anime FMA y la película CoS._

_2.- Aunque sea incorrecto de usar, hago uso de la palabra japonesa "Nii-san" (Hermano, en este caso, "san" para clarificar que es mayor) pues no me vi capaz de representar a Alphonse sin esa palabra ^^U _

_Bueno, ya dicho eso, solo puedo agregar: __**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>I) Sueños<strong>

El viento soplaba ligero, acariciando mi rostro y refrescándome en aquella noche de verano. El cielo estaba despejado, y en el firmamento, miles de estrellas se posaban brillantes. La noche, tranquila, parecía no querer perturbar mi sueño._ Pero yo ya no estaba ahí._

No fue hace mucho que comencé a abandonar mi cuerpo, inconscientemente, en sueños. Aunque al principio no lo entendía; creí que era solamente un sueño más, de los muchos que he tenido en mi afán de poder verte una vez más. Pero entonces entendí que no era mi subconsciente jugando con mi alma.

_Estabas ahí,_ dormido e incapaz de verme, oírme o tocarme.

La primera vez que ocurrió, aparecí de pie en una sala. Era pequeña, y en la oscuridad, la luz de la luna que se colaba por las ventanas iluminaba la estancia, creando sombras que jamás había visto. Me sentía perdido, pero mi curiosidad, al igual que en muchas otras ocasiones, no me permitió irme de allí sin recorrer aquel lugar que, creía yo, mi subconsciente había creado.

Una mesa, sillas, sillones y estantes. Nada allí llamaba realmente mi atención, por lo que me encamine hacia un corredor aledaño: cuatro puertas, dos de ellas entreabiertas, se distinguían en la oscuridad. Curioso, me adentre en una de las habitaciones.

Era pequeña y escasamente amueblada, sobresaliendo un escritorio al lado de la puerta y una cama junto a la ventana. Había alguien en ella.

Me acerqué dudoso. No solía soñar así, y menos con desconocidos. _Y ese hombre no era mi hermano._ Aún así, sentí helar mi sangre al ver su rostro, reflejo del mío, pero distinto a la vez. Su cabello corto le daba un aspecto maduro, pero yo sabía que no era mucho mayor que yo. Su rostro estaba sereno: dormía.

Desvié la mirada de aquel extraño para dirigirme hacia el escritorio. Documentos, modelos -aparentemente, a escala- de objetos que desconocía, planos y fotografías cubrían su superficie. Curioso, me acerque hasta una de ellas: Un grupo de personas, todos rubios, sonreían en aquel retrato, con miradas de seguridad y expresión de complacencia; uno sobresalía.

Aún con sus cabellos, ahora largos, recogidos en una coleta, y con el notorio cambio en su rostro y porte, aquellos ojos dorados no podían engañarme. Con fiereza en su mirada, mi hermano posaba en esa fotografía junto con el extraño que a mis espaldas yacía.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que no era un sueño. En un intento por coger el retrato, mi mano no hizo más que atravesarlo, y como si de una brisa se tratase, la fotografía cayó boca abajo sobre el escritorio.

Me sentí como un intruso, y al voltearme con nerviosísimo, aquel extraño me miraba. O al menos, eso creí, mas segundos después confirmé que ese hombre no podía verme. Había alzado levemente la vista, mirado la fotografía y luego la puerta, para luego voltearse hacia la ventana y darme la espalda, sumiéndose nuevamente en su sueño.

Yo no estaba ahí. Al menos, no físicamente. Era una sombra. Un espíritu. Un pedazo de alma ignorando las reglas en un desesperado intento de verte…

Entonces me di cuenta de dónde estaba, de qué hacía allí, y de qué debía buscar. Salí de la habitación en silencio, volviendo al corredor y examinándolo, para luego escabullirme dentro de la habitación contigua a la del extraño. Y me congelé.

Por un momento, sentí mis ojos humedecer, y un nudo recién formado en mi garganta me hizo sentir como si el aire me faltase. Entonces confirmé que, aún en ese estado, era capaz de sentir, y aunque me doliese, un susurro escapó de entre mis labios.

—Nii-… Nii-san…

Recostado sobre aquella cama, y con una expresión de tranquilidad en el rostro, mi hermano dormía plácido, aparentemente, sin perturbarle mi presencia o mi voz, que resonando en el silencio, sonó como un suspiro ahogado en la distancia…

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Corto, al igual como serán los próximos capítulos. Cuando me anime a terminar el segundo capítulo, subo la continuación.

Saludos, y se aprecian los reviews! ^^

_~Naon._


	2. Pesadillas

**II) Pesadillas**

Desde esa noche, esperar al crepúsculo me sumía en un delirio. Era frustrante y excitante a la vez, pues sólo en las noches lograba que mi alma abandonase mi cuerpo, aún sin saber cómo. En el día, soñaba. Soñaba que iba a verte, y no estabas. O aún peor, soñaba que estabas despierto, y sin importar cuánto lo intentase, pasabas a mi lado sin percatarte de mí. Esos sueños eran los peores, por lo que dejé de malgastar esas horas por las tardes, pues quería estar ahí de verdad, contigo, aunque fuese un martirio.

De ahí en adelante, aparecía frente a la puerta de tu habitación, entreabierta, como si me invitases a entrar.

Siempre dormías, la mayoría de las veces con el estomago al aire. Supuse que debía hacer calor, pues tanto tu ventana como la de aquel extraño estaban abiertas… aunque tú siempre fuiste así, hasta en las estaciones mas frías.

No muy seguro, intente arroparte, y aunque llegué a mover las sábanas mínimamente, no logré grandes resultados. Volví a intentarlo, y luego de diez esfuerzos semifallidos, conseguí cubrir tu vientre y tranquilizar mi conciencia.

Con el paso del tiempo, fui capaz de tocarte. Podía sentirte… tu suave piel, tu cabello, tus cicatrices… pero evitaba hacerlo, pues cada vez que mis dedos te rozaban, te estremecías y un escalofrío recorría tu cuerpo. Tenías frío, y no podía evitarlo.

Mi alma, al igual que esa armadura en la que dijeron estuve preso, no tenía calor propio.

Una noche, tuviste pesadillas. Me asusté. No sabía cómo reaccionar, y aunque lo hubiese sabido, no habría podido hacer nada. Sin importar cuántas veces lo intentase, no lograba moverte, y mi frío tacto no hacía más que estremecerte, y en ese momento, empeorar tus pesadillas.

No pude hacer más que mirarte, frustrado conmigo mismo y con mi estado, mientras tú fruncías el ceño y dabas vueltas en la cama. Intenté gritarte, pero no parecías poder escucharme. Sin embargo, yo sí podía oírte, y la claridad de tus susurros me hizo estremecer.

Estabas soñando conmigo. Me llamabas, y aún cuando estaba a tu lado, no dejabas de pronunciar mi nombre. No fue difícil imaginar lo que por tu subconsciente estaba pasando. Aunque por un momento me sorprendí, pues tu voz, dulce e infantil en mis recuerdos, había sido sustituida por una más grave y firme. Con esa voz que desconocía, me pedías que me quedase.

Me derrumbé. Por un segundo, sentí como el suelo se partía y me dejaba caer en un abismo. ¡Cómo deseaba que pudieses verme!, ¡que despertaras!, ¡que te dieras cuenta que estaba allí!

Pero no lo hiciste… y supongo que fue mi frustración la que me llevó a hacerlo…

No parabas de dar vueltas, con la respiración cada vez más acelerada, y sin dejar de pronunciar mi nombre. Y entonces la vi: una lágrima, silenciosa y traicionera, emergió de entre tus párpados, deslizándose por tu mejilla y desvaneciéndose sobre la almohada.

Entonces recordé la última vez que te vi llorar, hace ya mucho, cuando mamá murió y sólo quedamos tu y yo, arrodillados frente a su tumba, sintiéndonos miserables y abandonados.

Abandonado… A veces, ese sentimiento volvía a mí, como un recuerdo de lo que solíamos ser. Después que mamá se fue, sólo quedamos tú y yo. Pero nos teníamos el uno al otro, ¿verdad?

Pero ahora… Ahora ya no… Y por eso llorabas, y yo también.

Me arrodillé junto a tu cama, y lloré. Lloré por mamá, por ti y por mí. Lloré por aquella lágrima que volvía a recorrer tu mejilla, ahora humedeciendo la almohada. Lloré porque no despertabas, porque no podías oírme. Lloré por tus pesadillas, que no eran más que un reflejo de la cruda realidad… Y lloré por todo lo que sufrimos juntos, durante cinco largos años: Todo aquello que no podía recordar, pero tú sí.

Y entonces lo hice. Fue un impulso que hasta el día de hoy no puedo justificar. Simplemente… lo hice.

No quería que siguieras llorando. No quería que lloraras por mí. No quería que te sintieses abandonado, ni que tus pesadillas te alejaran más de mí.

Y te besé.

Cinco segundos, no más. Juro que no fue intencionado, solo pasó. Me desesperé. Te tenía tan cerca, y aún así, la distancia era tan infinitamente grande…

Me incliné hacia tu rostro, acuclillado junto a tu cama, y te besé mientras sentía como mis lágrimas se deslizaban hasta tu rostro, mezclándose con las tuyas y obligándolas a caer.

Dejaste de llorar.

Cuando me separé de ti, tu rostro se había serenado. Respirabas tranquilo, con los labios entreabiertos, suspirando contra los míos con calidez.

Entonces me di cuenta de lo que había hecho. Me separé de golpe, asustado, con una mano tapando mi boca y la otra apretada contra mi pecho. Sentí como las lágrimas hacían ademán de querer salir otra vez.

Fue cuando desperté. Estaba en mi cama, en casa de Winry, solo y sumido en la oscuridad de la noche.

Cuando me incorporé, posando una mano sobre la almohada, me percaté de la humedad en ella, al igual que en mi rostro. Mi cuerpo había llorado aquí, mientras mi alma lo hacía a tu lado…

Sentado, apoyé mi cabeza contra mis manos. Me sentía enfermo. Con nauseas. Extraño… Lentamente, rocé mis labios con la yema de mis dedos, mientras sentía cómo la sangre se agolpaba en mis mejillas.

Creo que ese fue mi primer pecado propio… y no me arrepentí. Habías dejado de llorar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Corto, tal y como había dicho lol

Tengo bastante tiempo libre esta semana, así que es posible que suba los siguientes capítulos pronto.

Espero les haya gustado, y se agradecen los reviews ^^

_~Naon._

**PD:** No me interesan los criticismos anti-yaoi sin fundamento, así que si tienes uno, _guárdatelo_. Ahorra tu tiempo y el mío. Thanks.


	3. Espejismos

**III) Espejismos**

No pude volver a dormir. Después de aquello, era incapaz de cerrar los ojos sin recordar las lágrimas de mi hermano, y esa paz que reinó en su rostro luego de lo que hice…

Al salir el sol, yo ya estaba en pie. No podía estarme quieto. Mi mente no paraba de darle vueltas a ese último viaje, una y otra vez. Necesitaba tiempo para digerirlo, así que salí a entrenar.

Habrían pasado un par de horas. No me di cuenta hasta cuando oí la voz de mi amiga a lo lejos, llamándome. Ni siquiera había desayunado, pero tampoco tenía apetito, aún cuando mi estómago me contradijese.

Winry no tardó mucho en encontrarme. Apoyado contra un árbol, disfrutando de la brisa del verano mientras gotas de sudor recorrían mi rostro, mi cuerpo comenzó a traicionarme luego de forzarme a mí mismo sin haber ingerido alimento.

Estaba cansado. No sólo física, sino mentalmente. No lograba distraerme, y eso me frustraba: era una broma de muy mal gusto. Normalmente, pensar en mi hermano era lo que me incitaba a entrenar cada vez más duro, fortaleciéndome y alentándome a seguir. Ahora, lo que menos quería era pensar en él…

Nunca me había detenido a pensar en ese tipo de cosas. No porque no quisiera, sino porque no era mi prioridad. Quería estar con mi hermano. Lo que hiciese después de eso no me preocupaba.

Pero ahora… estaba confuso. Me sentía perdido. Estaba adentrándome en un terreno nuevo, desconocido y completamente ajeno a todo para lo que había entrenado. Necesitaba ayuda: eso era lo peor.

¿Cómo demonios iba yo a preguntar algo así? No es que me diera vergüenza, es que… bueno, sí, me daba algo de vergüenza, pero eso no era lo que me impedía preguntar. Era mi hermano… Digo, ¿no se supone que debería sentirme así por una chica?

No digo que no me gusten las chicas, es solo que… vaya, de verdad que necesito ayuda…

Y todo esto pasó por mi mente mientras veía cómo, a lo lejos, Winry se acercaba hasta donde yo yacía, rendido ante la fatiga, la falta de sueño y ese molesto zumbido en mis oídos que no paraba de llamarme "idiota".

No iba a decírselo a Winry. En primera, porque bien sabía que tan fácil era hacerla sentir miserable cada vez que alguien mencionaba a mi hermano. En segunda, porque no me creería si le dijese que había estado con él; más fácil sería afirmar que mi anhelo por verle me había hecho enloquecer. Y en tercera, sin importar el paso de los años, ella no dudaría en usar su llave inglesa en mi contra si supiera que yo besé a Edward antes que ella…

En cualquier caso, tenía que preguntarle a alguien, y pues, ¿quién mejor para ello que mi amiga de toda la vida?

—Buenos días, Al —me saludó con una sonrisa—. ¿Hace cuánto despertaste?

—Pues… un par de horas —respondí dubitativo—. ¿Ya desayunaron?

Winry negó con la cabeza mientras se inclinaba para sentarse a mi lado. Un suspiro de afirmación fue todo lo que alcancé a responder, y ambos nos quedamos en silencio contemplando los prados.

No pretendía lastimarla con esa clase de temas, por lo que intenté formular la pregunta más ambigua posible, aunque sabía la clase de reacción que podía causar. Entonces comprobé que aquellos años que nos separaban la habían hecho madurar.

—Winry… —murmuré tratando de no alarmarla—. Hay algo que me inquieta y necesito preguntar…

Me miró de reojo con curiosidad. Mi tono de voz no fue lo suficientemente sutil, pero proseguí…

—Si-… —me interrumpí, reformulando la pregunta—. Cuando quieres mucho a alguien, lo que menos deseas es verle sufrir, ¿verdad?

Era obvio que la había sorprendido. Lo que es más, me había sorprendido a mí mismo por la fluidez con la que fui capaz de pronunciar esa frase. En cierta forma, eso me dio seguridad, mas me inquietó su respuesta.

—Pues claro —me sonrió con dulzura. Era una sonrisa maternal, como intentando consolar algo que ni siquiera había sido expresado.

—Entonces… —dudé unos instantes, tratando de ordenar mis ideas—. ¿Está bien dejarse llevar por instintos, aunque sea incorrecto, con tal de que esa persona no sufra?...

Demasiado directo. Su mirada me lo dijo, y sus palabras no fueron sino otra pregunta, una que no podía responder.

—Al… ¿De qué estás hablando? —me miraba confusa, y eso volvió a despertar mi nerviosismo.

—Yo…

Silencio, otra vez. Con la cabeza gacha, intenté evitar aquella mirada fija sobre mí. Quería una respuesta: necesitaba una. Pero no iba a lastimarla con tal de conseguirla, por lo que callé. Por eso me sorprendí al oírla contestar.

—Con tal de que esa persona no sufra, ni tampoco uno mismo, sí.

En ese momento, dudé sobre si ella sabía o no lo que intentaba contestar con aquellas preguntas, o sobre quién hablaban las mismas, pero no iba a perder la oportunidad ahora que la conversación volvía a fluir.

—¿Y si… lo que impida ese sufrimiento acaba por lastimarle? —comencé a perder el control sobre mis palabras. Mala señal, pero ella no calló.

—¿Por qué habría de lastimarle? —lo dijo con curiosidad en su voz, y puesto que no podía ver su rostro, ni ella el mío, respondí.

—Porque es algo que no se debería hacer. No es… normal.

Ella rió. No fue con burla, sino con genuina gracia. Una risa suave y consoladora, que fue seguida por las palabras que, en el fondo, necesitaba oír.

—¿Y quién dice lo que es normal y lo que no, Al?

Suspiré con alivio, y aunque no del todo convencido, sentí como un peso acababa de abandonar mi pecho, dejándome respirar otra vez.

Aún así, había una última pregunta que necesitaba contestar, pero sabía que ella no podría. Esa pregunta sólo podía contestarla él…

—¿Y si… me odiase por lo que hice?... —susurré para mí mismo. Ella no me oyó, o al menos eso creí, mas un gruñido bastante escandaloso fue suficientemente para sacarme de mis cavilaciones y hacerme alzar la mirada hacia ella, quien sonrojada, posaba sus manos sobre su vientre. Entonces recordé que yo tampoco había desayunado.

—La abuela Pinako debe estar esperándonos —le dije con una sonrisa, para luego reír al escuchar otro gruñido, esta vez mío, inundar el aire que nos rodeaba.

Ella afirmó con energía, haciendo ademán de levantarse mientras yo hacía lo mismo. Me adelanté un poco para estirar las piernas, dejando que ella caminase unos pasos atrás y dándome vía libre para reorganizar mis ideas. Seguramente la distancia hizo que creyera que no podría oírla, mas me alegré de que aquellas palabras, dirigidas hacia sí misma, alcanzasen mis oídos, obligándome a esbozar una sonrisa.

—Ed jamás podría odiarte…

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** ¡Yay, nuevo capítulo!

No mucho que decir. Realmente me agrada Winry (aunque a veces es un poco bruta), pues siempre se preocupa tanto por ellos. Es como un pilar para ambos, y creo que se merece un poco de reconocimiento por ello ^^

Ojalá les haya gustado, y espero subir los siguientes capítulos pronto.

Saludos, y se aprecian los reviews ^^

_~Naon._


	4. Delirios

**IV) Delirios**

No pude dormir. Era pasada la media noche y no era capaz de cerrar los ojos. No es que no estuviera cansado. Por el contario: estaba rendido. Me había pasado el día entero entrenando y ayudando a Winry y a la abuela Pinako en el taller, todo con tal de distraerme. Y aún así, no podía dormir. Estaba… asustado. Tenía miedo de verle.

Era irracional, lo sabía. Pero tenía miedo de verle y que me recriminase, aunque estaba seguro que no pasaría. Que él dormiría sin importar lo que yo hiciera.

Era confuso, y tanto pensarlo me enloquecía. Él no podría verme, oírme o tocarme sin importar cuánto lo quisiera o intentase, pero aún así podía sentirme. Después de todo, había logrado parar su llanto, ¿verdad?

Pero… ¿y si él no quería que yo volviera?

Después de lo que hice, no le culparía. Por eso no quería dormir. Era irónico. La única hora del día que ansiaba más que nada era en la que podía verle, y ahora no me atrevía a cerrar los ojos.

Sumido en mis pensamientos y el silencio de la noche, intentaba aclarar mis ideas. No sabía qué hacer, aunque era inevitable que, tarde o temprano, la falta de sueño y el correr de las horas me obligarían a visitarle.

Sentado en mi cama, apoyado contra la pared y dándole la espalda a la ventana, un ruido llamó mi atención. El crujir de la madera de la casa era algo común, y hacía fácil distinguir cuándo alguien estaba despierto.

La luz de la luna iluminaba la habitación y me permitió ver cómo la puerta, hace segundos entreabierta, daba paso a un nuevo huésped.

Sonreí. Justo la compañía que necesitaba.

Den se quedó en la puerta unos segundos, mirándome curioso, para luego adentrarse en la habitación y detenerse frente a mi cama.

—Hola amigo —le dije—. ¿Tampoco puedes dormir?

Me miró fijamente, como si estuviese pensando en una respuesta. Reí por lo bajo. Sabía que no contestaría, pero era un consuelo el tener alguien a mi lado.

Acto seguido, tantee las sábanas con una mano, indicando el espacio vacío junto a mí. Den no dudó en subirse a la cama, acercándose a mí y acomodándose a mi lado.

Me tranquilizó. La respiración calmada del animal ayudó a despejar mi mente, mientras inconscientemente lo acariciaba con una mano.

Para cuando me di cuenta, el sueño me había vencido.

Estaba frente a tu puerta otra vez. Pero esta vez era distinto. La puerta estaba abierta, y había alguien dentro.

Me introduje en tu habitación con rapidez, intentando distinguir la sombra intrusa. Aquel ambiente cargado de tensión no dejaba de preocuparme. Algo no iba bien.

De pie junto a tu cama, el extraño que poseía mi rostro te miraba en silencio.

No dije nada. Bien sabía que mi presencia no producía cambio alguno en aquel lugar. No podía hacer nada.

En silencio y expectante, sólo pude mirar, mientras trataba de convencerme en vano que aquello era un sueño más, como antes. Que el cansancio me había impedido desprender mi alma. Que yo no estaba allí. Que Den seguía tumbado a mi lado, y que nada de esto era real.

Intenté convencerme de ello mientras sentía mis ojos humedecer, nublando aquella visión en donde ese hombre se inclinaba hasta tu rostro y besaba los labios que hace sólo una noche me habían pertenecido.

Entonces despertaste, y me derrumbé. El silencio invadía el ambiente, y en ese momento, el intruso era yo. Aquellos ojos dorados estaban fijos en ese hombre y no en mí. Le mirabas con confusión y angustia, mientras yo sentía mi mundo caerse a pedazos.

Por un segundo, no fui capaz de sostenerme, desplomándome con pesadez en el piso, sentado y con la mirada fija en el suelo. No quería seguir mirando. No pude.

Entonces oí tu voz, pronunciando las palabras que me destrozaron por dentro.

—¿Eras… tu? —dijiste en un susurro—. Pero… ¿No era… Al?…

No pude más. Cerré los ojos y grité.

Quería correr, huir de allí. Quería abalanzarme sobre ese hombre y partirle la cara. Quería abrazarte con fuerza y no dejarte ir. Quería Besarte. Gritarte que no era cierto, que había sido yo. Pero no lo hice. De nada habría servido...

Para cuando abrí los ojos, había vuelto. Den estaba frente a mí, lamiendo mi mano son suavidad mientras gemía lastimero, tratando de consolarme. Pero no podía. Nadie podría.

Me abracé a él, y lloré en silencio. Aún cuando nadie jamás supiese la razón de mis lágrimas, no me importó. Al menos Den guardaría el secreto sin cuestionarme…

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** OMG, un poquito de HeidxEd también. Lo siento, _tenía_ que pasar x3

Por otro lado, Al y Den con adorables º3º

En fin. Ya sólo falta un capitulo. Ojalá pueda terminarlo pronto… Así podré empezar otro FanFic que tengo en mente desde que empecé a escribir el segundo capítulo de este lol

Saludos, y muchas gracias por los reviews ^^

De verdad que motivan a seguir escribiendo. Gracias ^^

_~Naon._


	5. Fantasías

**V) Fantasías**

Ahora que estoy frente a ti lo recuerdo. Jamás había llorado tanto. Ni cuando mamá murió, ni cuando supe que, por salvar mi vida, podrías haber perdido la tuya.

Lloré porque sentí haberte perdido. Que otra persona me había arrancado de tu lado y ocupado mi lugar. Me sentí desplazado e incapaz de hacer nada para reclamar mi sitio junto a ti.

Desde esa noche, no volví. Supongo que no fui capaz. Tal vez ese pedazo de alma que me llevaba hasta ti se había quedado a tu lado. Pero no lo creo. Probablemente se partió en mil pedazos en aquel entonces.

Pero no me importó. No quería volver. No quería volver a ver como alguien lograba separarme aún más de ti. Si iba a estar allí, sería de verdad, en cuerpo y alma, donde podría tocarte sin hacerte daño, y donde pudieras sentirme a tu lado.

Como ahora. Ahora… Es como ver un reflejo del pasado, pero real.

Duermes tranquilo, con una sonrisa en el rostro y tu respiración acompasada con la paz que nos envuelve en la oscuridad. Y estoy a tu lado, sentado en el borde de tu cama y acariciandote el cabello con suavidad.

Desearía poder contártelo algún día.

Después de venir a este mundo comencé a entender todo por lo que habías pasado. Y aún luego de la muerte del otro Alphonse, seguiste sonriéndome con la misma dulzura de mis recuerdos.

Y luego lo entendí. Cuando él se fue y yo ocupé su lugar, comprendí por lo que debiste haber pasado antes de conocerle, en soledad, sin conocer a nadie salvo a papá, para que luego él se fuera y volvieses a sumirte en ese estado.

Pero era como antes, como cuando eramos pequeños. Salíamos juntos, nos divertíamos, compartíamos como la familia que solíamos ser. Y puedo estar a tu lado. Han pasado meses desde que crucé hasta este lado de la puerta. Pero lo hice por voluntad propia. Porque quería estar contigo.

Y ahora puedo estarlo.

No quiero separarme de ti. Quiero estar a tu lado, como ahora. Verte dormir así, tranquilo y en paz, me recuerda aquellos tiempos. Pero ahora puedes sentirme. Por eso sonríes.

No es la primera vez que vengo a verte en las noches, ni tampoco la primera en que siento esta imperiosa necesidad de besarte.

Lo único que me detiene es la duda de si lo aprobarías. Pero mi voluntad flaquea cada vez que te oigo susurrar mi nombre…

Sé que no estás despierto. Si lo estuvieras ya habrías dicho algo, como lo hiciste la primera vez.

Entonces no me di cuenta que no dormías. Estaba demasiado absorto contemplando tu rostro, acuclillado junto a tu cama mientras dudaba si estaría bien tocarte. Cuando me di cuenta, tus ojos estabas fijos en los míos, mirándome curioso mientras sonreías divertido. No pude decir nada.

Te pedí perdón por despertarte e hice ademan de marcharme, pero no me dejaste. Cogiste mi mano y me impulsaste hasta ti, abrazándome con fuerza y cediéndome un espacio a tu lado. Esa noche dormí allí, acurrucado junto a ti.

Desearía poder despertarte ahora, para poder dormir contigo otra vez, sin sentirme como un intruso. Pero no pareces querer despertar, y no pienso obligarte.

Duermes tan profundamente... Por eso me siento capaz de acercarme cada vez más.

Estaba asustado, pero aquel impulso no me dejaba respirar. Tenía que hacerlo, aunque corriera el riesgo de despertarte y que te alejaras de mí.

Lentamente, rocé tus labios con la yema de los dedos, obligándolos a abrirse y tentándome a probar.

Estaba frente a tu rostro, a escasos centímetros de tu boca. Podía sentir tu respiración tranquila contrarrestarse con la mía, acelerada e impaciente. No había vuelta atrás.

La primera vez que te besé, no fui capaz de sentirlo. Había sido tan fugaz y repentino que no alcancé a reaccionar. Pero ahora haría la diferencia, aunque fuese la última vez que pudiese estar cerca de ti.

Y eliminé la distancia que nos separaba, rozando nuestros labios con suavidad.

Pretendía controlarme lo suficiente como para no despertarte, pero una vez que mis labios tocaron los tuyos, no pude resistirme al impulso de seguir.

Mientras mi mano derecha acariciaba tus cabellos con fervor, la otra rozaba delicadamente tu cuello. Entonces te oí gemir, suavemente, como un suspiro, y con los ojos aún cerrados. Parecía gustarte, por lo que profundicé el beso un poco más. No opusiste resistencia.

En mi mente, mi juicio comenzaba a nublarse, y la idea de detenerme se desvanecía con rapidez. Arriesgaba tanto… pero no iba a parar.

Mas tuve que hacerlo. La falta de aire me obligó a separar mis labios de los tuyos, respirando agitado y con dificultad. Entonces alcé la vista, donde tus dorados ojos me observaban, fijos e implacables, mientras yo sentía helar mi sangre, inmovilizando cada uno de mis músculos.

Me separé con lentitud, volviendo a mi postura mientras retiraba mis manos, apretando los puños en mi regazo. No me atreví a devolverte la mirada, agachando la cabeza y ocultando mi rostro. Sabía que el rubor ya debía haber invadido mis mejillas, mientras sentía como las lágrimas comenzaban a quemar mis ojos.

Tus labios, al igual que los míos, estaban enrojecidos, y un deje de rubor adornaba tus mejillas.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, tratando de disculparme, mas mi voz no parecía querer cooperar conmigo. Me encogí de hombros, sintiendo tu mirada fija en mí: querías ver mi rostro, pero no me sentí capaz de levantar la cabeza.

Me disculpé en un susurro que bien podrías no haber oído, levantándome dispuesto a abandonar la habitación. Pero no pude.

Una mano alcanzó la mía en la oscuridad, estrechándola con fuerza y forzándome a voltear. Con mirada serena intentabas tranquilizarme, mientras yo me encontraba absorto observando tu mano entrelazarse con la mía.

Entonces, con firmeza y suavidad a la vez, comenzaste a asirme cada vez más hacia ti, hasta lograrme sentar donde hace segundos había permanecido y acercándote hacia mí.

Me abrasaste con fuerza, y dejé de respirar en cuanto tu voz rompió el silencio.

—Lo sabía… Sabía que habías sido tú…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin proponérmelo, deslizándose por mis mejillas y empapando tu camisa. En ese momento, mi mente viajó hacia los recuerdos de la primera vez que entré en esa habitación, y también la última vez que vi tu rostro en la oscuridad, oculto bajo la esencia en que me convertía con tal de estar junto a ti…

Me sentí desfallecer, con un nudo en la garganta e incapaz de detener las lágrimas. Aunque sentía mi voz quebrarse, hice uso de la poca fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba para responder. Tenía que hacerlo.

—¿Lo-… Lo sabías? —musité en un susurro. Temía que fueses a separarte de mí si comenzaba a dar señales de vida.

Pero no me soltaste, ni parecías querer liberarme de aquel abrazo. Me estrechaste con aún más fuerza, asintiendo con un suspiro.

No sabía qué hacer ni decir. Una única frase cruzó por mi mente en ese momento, y no fui capaz de pensar en nada más. Pero estaba asustado. Demasiado como para decírtelo. Y tampoco estaba seguro de querer oír una respuesta.

Trataste de consolarme, susurrándome que estaba bien, y sin apartarme de tu lado.

Lentamente, aunque dudoso, te devolví el abrazo con suavidad, ocultando mi rostro en tu hombro y tratando de contener las lágrimas. No quería llorar, pero mi cuerpo no parecía tener intención de apoyar mi causa. Estaba temblando.

Sentí tu mano posarse en mi cabeza, y comenzaste a acariciar mi cabello, largo tal y como lo era el tuyo, en un intento de controlar mi llanto…

No quería ser yo quien rompiera el silencio, pero llegó un momento en el que no pude aguantar la incertidumbre. No quería pensar que me consolabas sólo para luego aparatarme de ti. Y lo dije, mientras sentía mi corazón acelerarse sólo con la idea de pronunciar esas palabras.

—¿No… me odias?

Fueron segundos de silencio, pero se sintió como la más tortuosa de las esperas. Dejaste de acariciar mi cabello en cuanto terminé aquella frase, asustándome aún más. Entonces te oí suspirar, para luego voltear tu rostro hacia mí y susurrarme al oído con suavidad.

—Jamás podría odiarte, Al.

Entonces me atreví a mirarte, aún oculto en tus brazos, y me sonreías. Esa clase de sonrisa que sólo tú sabías hacer. Sólo eso me bastó para saber que todo iba a estar bien. Y sonreí contigo, aferrándome con fuerza a ese abrazo interminable.

—Te quiero, Nii-san… —musité con un suspiro.

Me estrechaste con fuerza y comenzaste a jugar con mi cabello otra vez, mientras me susurrabas al oído aquello que tanto anhelaba oír.

Esa noche dormí a tu lado, acurrucado en tu pecho y con una sonrisa en los labios. Nunca más volví a ser un intruso.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** _HELL YEAH!_ TERMINÉ!

¿Quedó muy meloso? o.ò?

No sé, a mi me parece que no, pero de por si no soy muy buena escribiendo romances, así que ustedes dirán^^U

Y ahora que terminé este FanFic, me voy a hacer otro lol

Ojalá les haya gustado, y se aprecian los reviews! 8D

_~Naon._

**PD:** Lo que Ed le susurró a Al se los dejo a su imaginación ^/^…


End file.
